Arabian Horse
Foal = bai-grandk.png|Bay Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Black.png|Black Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Dun.png|Dun Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Roan.png|Roan Coat - Arabian Foal Arabian Foal - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan - Arabian Foal |-| Horse = Bay.png|Bay Coat - Arabian Black.png|Black Coat - Arabian Cherry bay.png|Cherry Bay Coat - Arabian alezan-miniature-1.png|Chestnut Coat - Arabian Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Coat - Arabian bai-b-grand Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Coat - Arabian isabelle-miniature.png|Dun Coat - Arabian Alz-cl-grand Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Coat - Arabian alz-b-cl-grand Flaxen Liver chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Coat - Arabian Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Coat - Arabian gris-clair-miniature-1.png|Light Grey Coat - Arabain Liver chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Coat - Arabian Gr-s-grand.png|Mouse Gray Coat - Arabian Roan.png|Roan Coat - Arabian Strawberry roan.png|Strawberry Roan Coat - Arabian |-| Pegasus = bai-grandkk.png|Bay Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Black.png|Black Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Dun.png|Dun Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Coat - Arabian Pegasus Arabian Pegasus - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Coat - Arabian Pegasus |-| Unicorn Foal = bai-grandkkk.png|Bay Coat - Arabian Foal Unicorn |-| Unicorn = bai-grandbnj.png|Bay Coat - Arabian Unicorn |-| In game info: Coats and Colors: *'Bay 10 %' *'Black 4 %' *'Cherry bay 5 %' *'Chestnut 10 %' *'Dapple Gray 11 %' *'Dark Bay 6 %' *'Dun 1 %' *'Flaxen Chestnut 7 %' *'Flaxen Liver chestnut 1 %' *'Fleabitten Gray 12 %' *'Light Gray 17 %' *'Liver chestnut 9 %' *'Mouse Gray 1 %' *'Roan 4 %' *'Strawberry roan 2 %' Best Skills: Jumping, Dressage, Stamina. Once the breed approached 17*'s in Skill, the forth skill became Gallop. The newly Starred Skill is Speed. Day it came out: Some sale stuffs: Other Game Info: The Arabian was an original howrse breed on Howrse. The breed underwent the game change in 2008-'09 and also took part in the spring of 2010 as the game went underneath and pulled up another fresh set of coats. Nicknames include Arab. The breed is the most popular since the time the game was created. The most common coats are dappled grey, light grey, and chestnut. Top breeding teams include silvestrix (now Apostle) and their SweetnSpicy affix, later Kaytarah led by sassyk. Recently Arabians have been overtaken by the new breed Gypsy Vanner as the top Stamina horses, and the Cross-Country Grand Prix horse. Since this change, long time second tier group Sikoa Arabians became the top group. Real Info: The Arabian is one of the most ancient breeds in real life - it has been used as improver for other breeds because of its numerous qualities such as speed, stamina, and beauty. Old Versions Category:breeds Category:Horse